Through my Eyes: Father
by ChibiPandaChan
Summary: the first in a series of oneshots: Haku died saving Zabuza. He had believed that he had failed as Zabuza’s weapon. As he dies, Haku comes to revelations about certain things, most of them thanks to a certain obnoxious blonde shinobi…


**Through my eyes: Father**

Through my eyes: a series of one shots about characters and their most important / darkest moments in their lives.

**Summary:** Haku died saving Zabuza. He had believed that he had failed as Zabuza's weapon. As he dies, Haku comes to revelations about certain things, most of them thanks to a certain obnoxious blonde shinobi…

;';';';';';';';';';';';';'

My master … my savior from the darkness.

Can you ever forgive me for failing you at your time of need? I failed you as a weapon, I failed as your tool, and I failed you as a servant. My only use for you at this time was being able to save you from that attack…Chidori. I can only hope that you're able to fulfill your dream, as I will not live any longer to see that my dream comes true.

Zabuza, my superior, you helped me find my existentialism. You helped me become your weapon; you gave me a reason to live, which I have failed at. It is yet another failure to add to the now growing list. It had been **_my_** duty to protect the secret that my mother and I were burdened with, and I failed at that. I failed, and brought the death of my mother and father upon the village…

_My entire fault…_

I failed at being a _human_, by murdering all those men and my father. And now, I have failed you. My demonic savior…I am sorry that I can be of no further use to you.

I…

Am…

Sorry…

I failed at ridding those two thorns in our side. The dark haired boy, whom I believed is named Sasuke, and that boy Naruto. What a curious boy he is. His dream is to become Hokage, so that all the villagers would have to praise him. What a silly boy, he thought that he didn't need to pay attention to others…

It's what we yearn for, throughout our entire lives. Is it not?

Naruto…he is similar to me, Zabuza. For some reason, when I told him of how I met you, his eyes widened with surprise, and the expression on his face clearly said; _He's like me!_ But, what is so special about this boy that makes everyone like him so.

He also made me realize something, Zabuza, as I stand here in front of you. You claimed that you didn't need friendship, encouragement and other things, and so neither would I. I've always believed you to be right, but…

I found an error in what you say and what you do.

I grew to depend on you for support. You became like my father, my one true friend… a strange type of "love" as some would call it. We are also the saviors of each other. I saved you from an eternal Hell of loneliness, whilst you saved me while I was just falling apart…

I'm falling apart now, as I was then. But for a different reason this time. I think that I'm starting to understand…

I can sense you behind me, and I can smile, knowing that you are safe, if only for this moment. I can imagine in my mind what you will do next as the blood leaks more and more from the gaping wound in my chest. Your body will turn stiff, and your eyes will widen in surprise; but only for a moment. as the blood leaks more and more from the gaping wound in my chest. Your body will turn stiff, and your eyes will widen in surprise; but only for a moment. Your eyes will go back to being merciless before Kakashi can even realize that emotion passed through your facial features. Then, you will smirk, knowing that it was inevitable for me. Laughing cruelly like you like to do, you'll toss my corpse to the side, as I will be in your way of the kill. You'll be laughing at the stunned faces of the Hidden Leaf shinobi and Tazuna.

The world has faded from my sight now, Zabuza. Nothing but darkness is visible to me now. I can feel my heart slowly weakening as it attempts to pump blood, but only manages to help me continue bleed. How can I help you now, Zabuza? Oh god, I'm almost fully gone from this place now – I can only sense a few bits and pieces of my body. This is really happening, I'm dieing, even though I haven't been able to save you truly, I'm still dieing here, on this bridge. This is a wondrous bridge. I wouldn't want you to kill Tazuna. I believe that this is important to finish.

Naruto, why must you be so caring? I can almost hear you screaming about me to someone. …I have failed…for the final time…

…No…that's not true, is it?

God, Naruto, you're making me second guess myself. This is all his fault. He helped me sense your danger. I was going to die _then_, having failed you. But I haven't failed you. I saved you.

How is it that a single, insolent boy like him can help make me come to realize this? My heart mourns you, Zabuza, as I can sense that you're now fading. It seems like days ago that I died. How long has it been, really? Only a few minutes? I wish for it to be alright. For everyone to be happy. I can feel coolness drift over me. It's snowing.

"Haku…is that you?"

Zabuza…

Join me.

Join me, here in this darkness, I'll wait for you. I heard your claim that we will go to different places. No, my lord. Because we have saved each other and died for those we care for, we both shall go to that better place. An eternity where both our dreams shall come true at a mere thought. I hope that everything you want comes to you…

Oh, and may I join you, Zabuza….my….father?


End file.
